Sexprise
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Charlie finds a way to help Hermione with the stress of her new job. Not canon-compliant


**Title:** Sexprise  
**Author:** bendleshnitz1  
**Gift for:** coonassblondie  
**Pairing(s):** Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Word Count:** 4710  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Betas:** tania_sings and luvscharlie. Thank you both so much!  
**Summary:** Charlie finds a way to help Hermione with the stress of her new job.  
**Warnings:** Light bondage. Change in POVs. PWP. Oral sex.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the 2009 fest on charlieficathon. She asked for light bondage, some form of water, tattoos and sunburned freckles. I tried my best. This was my first real *long* try at a smut fic. This is the first fest I took part in and is completed. I had a blast and I hope to see more of you in the next one! Go check the fics and spread the love. There are some really awesome pieces of work.

* * *

**Sexprise**

It had been a rough week. A pretty damn hard month, she could say. Hermione entered her apartment soaked from head to toe. It was pouring down rain outside and those silly two blocks from the muggle alley to her and Charlie's apartment were enough to make her umbrella the most useless object ever. However, her anxiousness to get home that Friday night made her already forget all about the rain, work and stress.

"I'm home!"

No reply.

"Charlie?"

No reply.

"Okay..." She sighed. A bit disappointed from having to wait for the fun to begin until Charlie came home, she started tossing her drenched clothes around the living room, making her way to the bathroom. Aromatic candles and tub full of hot water were just what Hermione needed to relax.

The last few weeks had been hectic enough for Hermione to have had a bit of a breakdown last Monday. She had never thought accepting the position as Head of the International Magical Cooperation Committee in Romania was going to be so stressing. When she and Charlie decided to move to the country so he could become the director of the reserve two months ago, the Romanian Ministry of Magic was more than happy to incorporate her in the staff. She had good references from Kingsley, and had become Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department not even five years after she was transferred from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. So as soon as the couple found an apartment in a little muggle town just seven miles from both of their potential workplaces, Hermione accepted the position Minister Tonet was offering her.

However, a few days after she started and still with some trouble communicating with her non-English-speaking co-workers, Hermione was told that the World Quidditch Cup was being held in Romania in less than three months. And of course... she was the one in charge of everything. Trips to the countries involved in the tournament, meetings with the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the necessity of learning each and every existing Quidditch rule sent Hermione into hysterics. Charlie had been as supportive as he could be, but she wasn't finding it easy.

She was tired and overworked, missing the time they could spend together, missing her much needed sleep, missing _sex_. Charlie had to agree on that last one more than the rest. He was suffering from that lack too. Being the active couple they were since they'd got together four years ago, not being able to have sex in a bit more than three weeks was killing him as much as her. So he proposed something. He promised her to take the day off that Saturday if she did the same.

They were going to make up for that lost time with Charlie's favourite game: "I am so much better at surprising you than you are at surprising me". It was a simple game that had as a result the best sex the couple had ever had, so she couldn't refuse the offer. Nonetheless, that only led to her stressing about _what_ she could do to surprise him this time. Whipped cream? Too cliche. Edible underwear? Done the last time. A surprise tattoo on her bum? No, that was going to be his Christmas gift... She had been thinking hard for days and though all her ideas were very appealing, she wanted to do something different. Something never thought of before that would totally take him off guard.

Thursday afternoon, Hermione got home frantically looking for something around the house that would inspire her. Charlie had some problem at the reserve with a very pregnant Norwegian Ridgeback and owled her saying he wouldn't be home until very late that night. So she found her opportunity. She started searching in every corner of the apartment. Every cabinet, every drawer, every box... No success in her search until she found Charlie's surprise in the last drawer of the kitchen. The drawer was full of random muggle things (like a flashlight), stored at her insistence. The pink furry handcuffs... she had been wondering when he would bring up the subject again. Apparently, the idea of slowly bringing her to orgasm while she was bound and unable to help the process along was something Charlie had been eager to try with her for at least two years. Of course, as a modern, independent woman, she always turned down the offer, proposing instead other fantasies she had... all of them _fan-bloody-tastic_ in Charlie's opinion. And just as she was least expecting it to happen, inspiration came as soon as the set of handcuffs were in her hands.

As Hermione lay in the bathtub, her imagination relaxed her muscles even more than the hot water against them. She couldn't help imagining what Charlie would do to her soon. It had been so long since they had been together that just the memories of the previous game nearly sent her to the edge. The rain's tip-tap against the little tin roof on the balcony were mixed with her sighs of relief as her right hand travelled down her body. The fire that started in her stomach was deliciously spreading inside her body as she remembered Charlie eating her sticky edible knickers off of her. She licked her lips at the mental image of his smug grin as his teeth made slight contact with her clit. Her middle finger imitated the movements Charlie's tongue made on her as her left thumb worked over her already hard nipples.

Sighs and gasps escaped Hermione's lips as she pushed two fingers inside herself. Picturing Charlie's length in her mind, she started thrusting in and out as her other hand continued working on her breasts. Her hips moved, trying to increase the friction and a moan escaped her lips. Just when the burn in her stomach started spreading to the rest of her body she heard a chuckle in the room.

"You just couldn't wait for me, could you?" Charlie asked huskily from the doorway, topless, his trousers unzipped and dropped just enough to reveal his erection.

"Enjoying the view?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she flashed him a sexy smirk. Charlie growled and stroked his cock one more time before grabbing Hermione in his arms.

Water splashed everywhere; Hermione's soaked body wetted Charlie and the floor. "Charlie! The floor! What are you doing?" she laughed, throwing her arms around his neck for support.

"I'm going to fuck my girlfriend properly." he murmured in her ear, taking her to the room. "We'll take care of the mess later." He licked the corner of her ear, making her shudder.

He lowered both of their bodies on the bed in one movement, positioning himself over her petite figure. His pants fell around his knees. Before her head hit the bed, she felt him thrust into her in one long, harsh motion. Moans of pleasure filled the air as they started moving against each other frantically. Their orgasms built fast as they both enjoyed feeling each other after weeks. Hermione screamed as Charlie's finger twitched her clit, coming hard. Charlie followed her as soon as her walls clutched around him. He let his body fall over hers, trying to recover his breath.

"Charlie, can't...breathe," Hermione said as she tried to push him off of her.

"Sorry!" He moved quickly onto his back, next to her. Hermione just snuggled against him as he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her lips.

The rain continued falling with force, making the couple doze while listening to its music. "Go to sleep, hun. Better recover your energy so we can play later," he whispered against her cheek as his hands lazily travelled across her back and thighs.

* * *

Charlie woke up with Hermione's hair all over his face. He gently arranged it so it didn't bother them. Her face was peaceful with sleep, burying itself in the crook of his neck every now and then. He still couldn't believe how much he loved this woman. Even after five years of being together and her giving up all she had back in England just to be with him, it all seemed like a dream. The best dream ever, but at the same time the cruelest one. Because like in every dream... you wake up one day. And waking up from this particular dream would just shred his heart to pieces. He knew it.

He peeked at the clock on Hermione's bedside table and saw it was two in the morning. The rain had stopped. He could see the bathroom light still on. Their bodies had dried but the sheets were cold and still damp. Charlie smoothly moved Hermione off of him and looked for his trousers.

_They must be around here somewhere..._ "Aha!" He stood very still, praying he hadn't woke up Hermione with his quite loud hiss. The woman woke up with the slightest sound, but this time it seemed like she was too tired from all her work and _his_ skilled work (he thought smugly), that she didn't even move.

He grabbed his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and proceeded to dry the sheets and floors. Just as he finished cleaning the bathroom and draining the bath tub, his stomach growled. Charlie realised he hadn't eaten anything since lunch and Hermione probably hadn't either. So he went to the kitchen and found a frozen meal in the freezer.

Silently thanking Hermione for bringing that useful muggle invention to his life, he used his wand to heat it. It didn't take more than two minutes and a perfect meal was already in a tray by their bed, levitating. "Hermione?" he whispered as he entered the room.

She was already awake, lying on her back looking lazily at the ceiling. "I brought you dinner."

"Thank God. I am famished." The couple sat in their bed, cuddling against one another as they ate. It started raining again, and they took advantage of its soothing sound to relax and enjoy dinner as much as each other's company.

"So am I going to have my surprise any time soon?" Hermione winked at him as they kept eating.

"That depends. Am I getting mine too?" Charlie eyed her playfully.

"Of course." She smiled mischievously. "But ladies first." She winked again, making him laugh.

As soon as they finished their belated dinner and Hermione went to the bathroom to "get ready" (if only Charlie knew what that meant), he rushed to look for the furry handcuffs in the last drawer. With a smug smirk on his face, he went back to the bedroom. Hermione was laying over the bed in that red bra and matching knickers that she knew sent him over the edge in seconds. The straps were so thin he was aways tempted to rip it off of her with his teeth, and the fact that the fabric was translucent enough so he could see everything underneath was probably a big reason for his immediate arousal.

Forgetting all about the handcuffs and throwing them over the bed, he launched himself at her, practically devouring every bit of skin he could reach. He licked, nipped and bit her smooth neck, making her moan and gasp. He stopped for a second to look at her face and the image of her eyes half closed and her parted lips, plump with that red lipstick he loved so much, made him growl and press his body into hers. Hermione hummed into his ear and Charlie couldn't resist it anymore. He parted her legs and she positioned them around his waist, burying herself into his erection, with just their thin underwear in between. His hand travelled down her body and he lowered his pants enough to free himself, before moving the thin fabric of her knickers to the side of her thigh. The tip of his cock teased her entrance, making Hermione moan louder. His precome mixing with her wetness was the most exquisite thing Charlie has ever felt and he was planning on enjoying this, but Hermione's hand reached down, stopping him from making any possible move.

"My surprise," she gasped, already short of breath.

"Oh, right... well, can't we do it some other time? I'm in the middle of something here." Charlie panted against her neck, his arms and head over her shoulders.

"No, please... I want this to be extra fun," she whispered, turning her head to face him; their breath mixing in a hot encounter. Charlie closed his eyes for a second trying to recover himself as his hand blindly looked for the handcuffs on the mattress.

"It's not fair. You know I can't say no to you when you do that."

"I know." She kissed him.

"You'll be the death of me woman, but I love you." Once he found the bright pink, furry handcuffs between the sheets, he started fastening her arms over her head onto the bed.

"I love you too. And handcuffs? Are you planning to take me as your prisoner, sir?" She winked, already starting their game.

"You don't look surprised," said Charlie, a bit disappointed since the whole point of their game was to surprise the other one.

"Honey, you've been trying to get me use handcuffs more times than I can count. I expected it sooner or later." Hermione laughed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it. So please, start your sweet torture. You'd started something you didn't finish and I'm dying for you to _finish_ it for me." She lifted her hips so they made contact with his.

He couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that didn't let me finish my awesome work, so don't complain now. And this will be no torture, Hermione. I'm planning on making you enjoy this so much that you'll want to tattoo my name across those sexy sunburned freckles on your back," Charlie whispered smugly with a matching grin on his face.

"I'm planning on leaving those freckles as they had been since I was a kid, thank you. I hate needles; you know it. So I'll probably leave you in charge of providing sexy tattoos in this house," she said with a laugh. "But I can tell my co-workers what an incredible lover you are if you do a good job, if you want."

"Oh I do..." he said, burying his face in her breasts, making her laugh and moan.

His tongue caressed the skin around her already hard nipple before taking it in his mouth. The fabric of the red bra she was wearing was so thin that it was almost non-existent, but it produced a nice friction that made Hermione wiggle, trying to free her arms. Charlie didn't notice. He was all business, mouth on her right nipple and hand on her left one, pinching. Hermione gasped and moaned, arching her body into his face and making Charlie laugh.

"Impatient woman... I like that." He laughed as his hands unhooked the delicate bra, revealing her breasts. Now without the silly, almost transparent fabric in the middle, Charlie's tongue travelled freely through the valley between them, enjoying the smoothness of her skin.

Charlie continued licking as his hands roamed over her curves. He blew swiftly over the licked area, making her moan and shiver, leaving the skin around her nipples with goosebumps.

"Charlie you are driving me crazy!" Hermione moaned, bucking her hips towards his in search of some friction.

"That's the whole point, babe," he said with a wink. He kissed her on the mouth while his right hand cupped her through the thin underwear and pressed a bit. At the touch, Hermione desperately started riding his hand, needing for her boyfriend to do something. But Charlie was having none of that. He was already hard as a rock, but still patient enough to tend her needs before his. And so he told her, as he got up to take his pants off.

"But Charlie, I just can't--" Whatever she was going to say next was muffled by his teeth ripping off her knickers. "Oh God..." He licked her folds once and used his wand to fix the broken fabric of her thong. "What are you doing?" she asked, before she felt Charlie doing the same again. The sound of the delicate fabric breaking and his teeth grazing over her thighs and hips were enough to make her more wet than she ever had been before. But then he licked her again, once, letting her begging for more.

The sound of the handcuffs colliding with the bars on the head of the bed mixed with the tip-tap of the rain outside. Charlie could tell she was desperate to take over the situation and make him give her the release she needed. He was planning on enjoying this 'begging Hermione' a bit more though.

"Would you stop with the single licking already?" she said. Exasperation was clear in her voice, though the dark colour in her eyes showed nothing but lust at his actions.

He laughed, making Hermione shiver and moan at the feeling of his hot breath against her folds. Then, Charlie proceeded to kiss her thighs. Hermione's pelvis rocked, trying to make him kiss a bit further north.

"Please Charlie... I'm-- I-- I'll do anything you want. Just... please."

"Anything?" he lifted his head to look at her.

"Yes, just please. Eat me. I need to come, babe."

Charlie groaned. "I love when you talk dirty." He stroked himself a few times to get a little more comfortable; he felt like he was about to explode. Charlie knew Hermione only talked dirty when she was about to come but still was full of need. So he couldn't help it anymore. He was going to give her that release she was begging for in order to get his.

And so he buried his head in her crotch, licking frantically around her wetness and burying his tongue inside of her every now and then. "Oh fuck... oh, yeah... right there Charlie. Yes, lick me. Like that..." He traced circles around her engorged clit as two fingers entered her cunt, making her scream. Charlie continued to thrust his fingers inside her as he slightly bit her clit. Hermione shivered, moaned and gasped as she rode his face frantically.

Noticing his own erection more than ever, Charlie increased the pace, trying to make her come. Once she came he would properly fuck her... Listening to the sounds she made was enough to make his cock twitch in need. But he would let his girlfriend enjoy this first.

Once she asked, Charlie added a third finger inside her. He kept thrusting and licking, biting and teasing, and then she came hard. He sucked her juices as she rode her climax against his face. "Oh God... Charlie...yes..."

* * *

She was still breathing hard and her inner walls were still contracting as waves of pleasure ran through her body when she appeared on top of a confused looking Charlie. His look was priceless, but she was still enjoying her recent orgasm and the fact that her soaking pussy was now against his stomach.

"Wh-- What the hell...? Hermione?!" Charlie's frantic face moved from her to his now bound hands. He was strong, so doing a charm to make the handcuffs more resistant had been a good idea. He would have already broke the furry things in his exasperation.

"Surprised, are you?" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at him with a smirk on her face.

"You did this? Wha-- Why? I was about to--" His face show nothing but indignation. Or was it frustration?

"Of course I did this. This is my surprise. And from your high pitched voice I assume you are more than surprised. So I win!" she cheered, still sitting on his stomach.

Charlie cleared his throat before speaking again. "This does not count. You cheated!" His voice was more grave and manly after her remark.

"And why do you say that?" She lay down on top of him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Because! You had to have seen my surprise beforehand to plan all this, and that's why you weren't surprised at all when I showed you the-- wait, how did you do this? Why am I cuffed all of the sudden instead of you?" Hermione secretly loved when Charlie got like this. His childish whining was usually combined with his boyish arm crossing, but being restrained and all...

"Oh, dear Charlie... you know I don't like bragging, but I need to this time. People don't call me the smartest witch of my age for nothing." She winked. "If surprising my boyfriend justifies using that stupid title, then I will be smug. However, in my defense, I have to tell you that I came across your 'surprise' without actually _looking_ for it. I looked around the house for something to inspire me, and seeing the pink furry handcuffs was more than helpful. I charmed them so as soon as I had an orgasm our places would be switched. Interesting, isn't it?"

"You did research, did you?" He arched an eyebrow giving her a knowing look.

"Well, of course! How would I do something like this without proper research first?" Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, babe." He smiled, moving his head forward (as much as he could) so his lips met hers.

"I didn't want any part of your body to be harmed by me being careless. I'm planning to keep enjoying this sexy, muscular body for a long time." Hermione winked and started kissing, licking and nibbling every inch of Charlie's chest.

Moving south and feeling his hard erection against her belly, she softly bit his nipple. A harsh intake of breath was heard from above. She opened her eyes to look at his face. "Did I hurt you?" Her voice was worried.

"Not at all. Please continue," he murmured, pushing his hips forward. The head of his cock, wet with precome, buried against her deep belly button. Both moaned in unison enjoying the feeling.

Feeling her wetness and desire rush through her body again, Hermione hurried, trying to focus on his enjoyment before her own frenzy took over the situation. She continued her job across Charlie's chest while her hands caressed the light smattering of hair across his pectorals. Reaching his groin, Hermione paid special attention to the tattoo. She smirked, imagining how surprised Charlie would be next Christmas after he saw her bum tattooed. She had to congratulate herself on her acting skills. Charlie had absolutely no idea, and believed her completely whenever she told him she hated needles and a tattoo was out of the question.

Truth is, she found nothing more sexy, erotic and arousing than tattoos. Seeing those moody dragons at their weakest between Charlie's freckles every time she kissed them was enough encouragement for her to bite them lightly. The response she got from both Charlie and his tattooed dragons sent a wave of pleasure to her stomach. Fuming Hungarian Horntails purring like little kitties under her touch gave Hermione a feeling of complete power, only confirmed by Charlie's gasps and groans.

She continued nipping at the tattoo for a while before tracing with her tongue the hidden letters she found a year ago across the drawing. She'd never forget that day. She had woken up from their nap and started giving his tattoos a close inspection. She'd discovered that each of them had hidden letters: "C & H". When Charlie, embarrassed, admitted this, it became an addiction for Hermione to trace those letters over and over again whenever she could. With her fingers, with the tip of her nose, with her tongue... It always got Charlie hard. His eyes transformed each time. His light brown irises became deep pools of chocolate brown.

This time was no exception. Charlie's look showed nothing but lust for her and she stopped for a second to look back at him. Eyes locked, transmitting the love and lust each felt for the other. Neither moved. They just enjoyed the moment. The intimacy of it, the closeness. Encircled in their own world. Forgetting everything else.

Startled by a clap of thunder, the couple were taken out of their reverie. And so Hermione continued her ministrations. She smiled and kissed her way to Charlie's cock. Her tongue licked it from the base to the tip before she took the head in her mouth. Charlie groaned and pushed himself deeper, but she grabbed his hips and held him still as she sucked and licked around the tip. She knew this was excruciating for him. She knew Charlie was longing for her hot mouth to engulf him whole, but she just kept sucking and playing with the head of his cock, tasting his precome. Her right hand left his hip and cupped his balls, making him gasp and moan.

At that moment, her own arousal couldn't be ignored anymore. Just as she feared, her own frenzy took over. Her wetness became as important as Charlie's pleasure. None could be ignored and both needed urgent attention. So she took all of Charlie in her mouth at once before getting on her knees. She arranged her position. Legs on each side of his hips, her entrance meeting the head of his manhood.

Locking eyes with Charlie, Hermione lowered herself, letting his cock slide between her folds, filling her. And so she started riding him. In and out, the thrusts were frantic and needy. Charlie lifted his hips as much as he could, the handcuffs clashing with the bars on the head of the bed. Their eyes never left each other.

Her breasts craved touch, so her hands cupped each. Her fingers pinched her hard nipples. Charlie licked his lips in pleasure and that was enough to make her feel her orgasm starting to build. Hermione contracted her inner walls around Charlie's cock every time she moved up and relaxed, letting him fill her, every time she dropped over him once again. The sound of skin against skin filled the room.

Gasping, Hermione used her right hand to caress her engorged clit once, making her come hard around Charlie, whispering his name. At the feeling of her walls contracting around him and the sight of her, open mouthed and eyes half-closed, he instantly followed. Pleasure still running through their veins as she collapsed on top of him, the handcuffs magically unlocking.

Once his arms were freed, he encircled them around his breathless girlfriend while caressing her hair. "That...was...amazing," he panted.

"Indeed." She smiled, before kissing him full on the lips, letting her tongue slowly stroke his in a sweet, slow motion.

After breaking the kiss, Hermione got off of him and lay by Charlie's side, snuggling against him. "Next time I would like you to not cheat though." Charlie crossed his arms in a cheeky manner, pouting.

"Are you kidding me? Charlie, you're seriously going to act so childishly about something this silly after what we just did?" Her voice was incredulous.

"It's not childish! It is called pride and fair play, Hermione. I would have won if you didn't cheat," he huffed.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this," she muttered, lying flat on her back as her right arm fell across her eyes.

"Well believe it. I declare myself winner of the game _'I am so much better at surprising you than you are at surprising me'_. End of story." Suddenly, he sat up. "In fact, we should write down the rules. Yes, we should set some ground rules so this doesn't happen again!" Charlie got out of the bed and headed to the living room.

"And people say _I_ am a sucker for rules and regulations. If only Ron or Harry could see this!" She sighed and turned to her side of the bed, grabbing her pillow in her arms as she instantly fell asleep.


End file.
